A Outra História
by H. Mo
Summary: [johnlupin] ok, isso na verdade não tem nada a ver com HP. o universo é relacionado a minha fanfic 'fogos de artifício'. considerem uma fanfic de uma fanfic! ah, eu sei, a idéia parece estranha, mas é algo que eu adorei escrever e precisava publicar.


**A OUTRA HISTÓRIA**

(publicação provisória)

* * *

**(Diário de John Lupin) **

* * *

6 de abril de 1917 

Parece mentira. Por todo lado há comemorações, embora as pessoas estejam realmente cansadas. Da guerra, de tudo. Eu também estou cansado, mas feliz. E não é por causa do lance todo dos EUA entrando da guerra e etc. Não, é um motivo TOTALMENTE diferente.

Que motivo? Bom, você nunca saberá...

Tudo bem, chega de suspense. O négocio é o seguinte: você sabe que eu tenho uma irmãzinha menor pentelha e mimada, a Judy. Ela tem 9 anos e meio. Ela é realmente irritante, principalmente quando resolve dar uma de mocinha (o que acontece pelo menos duas vezes por semana). É ridículo, ela faz umas cenas do tipo "eu quero encaracolar meu cabelo!" ou "mãe, mãe, passe pó-de-arroz em mim!"... Dá NÁUSEAS. Quero dizer, ela devia ter mais coisas com que se preocupar, certo? O nosso pai, por exemplo! Ele foi pro Front Ocidental há o quê, mais de 2 anos? É, por aí. Sabe, no começo até que foi legal, ele me mandava cartas enormes, com umas boas 20 páginas no mínimo – ele é professor de História e adora escrever. Eu passava a tarde inteira lendo e relendo as cartas. Ele escrevia (escreve, na verdade) tão bem que até parece que eu estava lá com ele, comemorando o Natal com os companheiros de guerra ou atravessando a Terra de Ninguém na calada da noite.

Mas as cartas pararam abruptamente. Eu não sei mais o que aconteceu com ele, ninguém tem notícias, e a mamãe chora todo dia – _escondido_. Eu acho ridículo esse negócio de chorar escondido, se fosse pra chorar eu chorava na frente de todos, chorar escondido é ter vergonha dos sentimentos. É assim que eu vou criar os meus filhos, se eu tiver algum um dia.

Epa, espera aí – do que eu estou falando? Criar filhos? Iiih. Eu ainda estou sob efeito de alucinações. Por causa da fumaça das bombas, só pode ser. Falando em bombas, jogaram uma aqui perto não faz muito tempo – eu acho que eram militares tentando cortar o fornecimento de armamentos. Grande coisa. Erraram por uns bons dois quilômetros (pra que jogar uma bomba em Cliffe? Ainda mais no campo deserto)...

Mas nós desviamos demais do assunto. Eu sou assim, quando começo a falar perco o rumo da conversa. Bem, nós estávamos falando da Judy – sim, agora lembrei. Alguns dias atrás uma nova família mudou-se para Cliffe (em plena guerra! um pouco conturbado para mudanças, eu diria). Eu não tinha visto, mas diziam que eram franceses. _Oui, mon cher, le true parisian_. Tudo bem, eu não sei falar francês. Mas a Judy sabe, sabe um pouco (porque ela pensa que é chique) e ficou maluquinha com os nossos novos vizinhos; imagine o ataque que ela teve quando viu no "Jornal Matutino" um classificado dizendo que Sra. Bonsoir se dispunha a dar aulas de piano para garotas (Sra. Bonsoir é o nome da mãe; eles têm cinco filhas, e dizem que o pai não foi para a guerra porque era velho demais). Está confuso? Espero que não. Estamos chegando à parte que nos interessa.

Os poderes de persuasão da Judy são incríveis, você precisa ver. Encheu minha mãe com lamúrias e queixas, porque segundo ela, todas as suas amigas sabiam tocar piano, menos ela, e sim, seria simplesmente ma-ra-vi-lho-so conhecer os novos vizinhos, porque eles devem ser tão chiques, e sofisticados, ah, se ela pudesse ser francesa, se ela impressionasse a todos, teria os olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros, cacheados, e falaria francês na escola, e portar-se-ia como uma dama educada, e se ao menos ela pudesse conviver um pouco com a nova família...

E quando digo que essa garota tem algum problema ninguém acredita. Tudo bem, ela acabou convencendo minha mãe (você também se renderia em menos de uma semana), e lá foi ela alegremente trotando em direção à Seaman's Street, 48. Um único problema: minha mãe estava realmente preocupada com a Judy, já que ela estava tão animada (Judy animada mais Judy impulsiva igual a 'oh-oh'). E afinal de contas,_estamos _em plena guerra, não estamos? De qualquer forma, eu tive que acompanhá-la até a maldita casa dos franceses metidos a besta. E eles eram isso mesmo, esnobes da cabeça aos pés, e isso eu percebi no momento que entrei naquela casa. E além de esnobes eram estranhos, realmente estranhos, dava pra dizer só pela sala de estar. Gosto decorativo excêntrico; todos os quadros cobertos com cortinas, alguns objetos metálicos empoeirados nas prateleiras.

Empoeirados – dá pra acreditar? Em menos de uma semana de mudança e toda a casa parecia estar abandonada há pelo menos seis meses. Eu não gostei da casa, ela me dava calafrios – parecia uma mansão mal-assombrada. De alguma forma eu me sentia vigiado, como se a minha presença não fosse desejada. E pensar que eu vou ter que voltar ali toda semana para levar uma Judy alegrinha à sua _aulinha de piano_.

Mas, de repente, isso não soa tão ruim – ok, agora chegamos no momento crucial do meu relato. Enquanto a pequena Judy tinha sua primeira e emocionante aula de piano, eu não tinha nada a fazer – tirando, é claro, explorar a casa. E foi o que eu fiz. Eu sei que deve ser invasão de privacidade ou algo do tipo, mas CONSIDERE, estamos em pleno conflito bélico, ninguém vai ligar se um garoto de 11 anos sai por aí xeretando uma casa recém-desabandonada. Pelo menos espero que não. Porque eu não fiz nada de mais, eu não toquei nem baguncei nada, só _observei._

Bom, a primeira coisa que observei foi que o velho Bonsoir não estava na casa. Curioso.

A segunda foi que as todas as cinco filhas, pelo contrário, estavam (a mais velha fora receber-nos à porta). As cinco eram mais velhas que Judy, os nomes de todas não me vêm a cabeça agora – não sou bom de nomes.

Apesar disso, um nome ficou marcado na minha cabeça, e eu não conseguiria esquecê-lo mesmo que quisesse.

Qual?  
Nicole.

Ni-co-le.

_Nicole Bonsoir_, a mais bela de todas as criaturas na face da terra, do céu, dos abismos que cercam essa humanidade perdida em desgraças infinitas.

Eu não sou poeta e espero nunca ser, mas sinceramente...

... EPA. PAREM TUDO, PAREM TUDO. Do que estou falando, de novo? É o gás, o gás que dá alucinações. Meu Deus do céu. Não adianta, eu _sei_ que não é gás nenhum – é ela. Está confuso? Espera, vou recomeçar do começo de tudo.

Eu estava indiscretamente andando pelo escuro corredor da casa dos Bonsoir, p é a n t e p é, cauteloso para não fazer barulho, quando uma porta entreaberta chamou a minha atenção. Ela dava para um quarto iluminado, com cortinas brancas, paredes brancas e uma colcha de cama branca. E, além de tudo que era branco, havia mais alguém no quarto, como constatei receoso. Um garota.

Mas eu não me importava que fosse uma garota ou não, porque ela nem parecia uma garota – mais parecia um anjo imaculado. Uma boneca de porcelana daquelas que Judy sempre quis. Uma visão do paraíso, isso sim! E ai, quando ela me olhou... – não sei, acho que estou virando uma garota também. A começar por esse diário, que deve ser coisa de _maricas_. Só meninas escrevem essas coisas melosas em diários. Ou pelo menos é o que todos dizem.

Tudo bem, eu não ligo – então continuemos. Eu fiquei parado no batente da porta, boquiaberto, coração acelerando, aproveitando o momento. Ela me encarou com dois olhos celestes, arregalados, e piscou uma vez.

Duas.

Três, antes de falar.

"_Quem é você?_"

"_John Lupin_", respondi, e tinha certeza que meu olhar estava vidrado. Sacudi a cabeça e acrescentei um não-tão-confiante "_E você?_"

"_Nicole. Nicole Bonsoir._", e depois olhou para baixo. Eu hesitei – será que estava incomodando?

"_Quantos anos você tem? Eu tenho onze..._" e não era enrolação, eu realmente queria saber a idade dela.

"_Nove. Quase dez._" ...

ÉISSO! Dá pra acreditar? Ela tem a idade da Judy! Não, não dá pra comparar. Quero dizer, a Judy é tão imatura e infantil – enquanto a Nicole deve ser inteligente, graciosa, formosa, e tudo o mais.

E foi pensando nisso que eu murmurei um "_ah, prazer em conhecê-la_" e saí correndo de lá.

Bom, eu obviamente não devia ter feito isso, porque:

1) eu esqueci a Judy lá e acabei levando a maior bronca da minha mãe, só porque a Judy é uma dedo-duro que nem se deu o trabalho de me encobrir.

2) agora a Nicole pensa que eu sou, no mínimo, um louco. Ou idiota. Ou um louco idiota – não faz diferença.

E apesar de tudo, eu estou realmente feliz. Feliz demais, daqui a pouco eu também saio por aí saltitando que nem a Judy faz.

Mas eu só consigo pensar em uma coisa – quando será que eu vou vê-la de novo?

Será que ela vai se lembrar de mim? O que será que ela pensa?

Nicole. Nicole. Nicole. Nicole Bonsoir. Nicole Bonsoir Lupin.

Quem disse que nós precisamos de gases para alucinar?

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–


End file.
